bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Audio Diaries
Adonis Luxury Resort #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! - Near the electric generator #Andrew Ryan - Generation - On the bar, behind the stairs in the area where you first confront a Big Sister #Mark Meltzer - They Called It Rapture - Just after you pick up the rivet gun - take a right #Brigid Tenenbaum - Return - In the area with two splicers in the water - on a bench to the right #Sofia Lamb - To My Daughter - In the women's restroom #Rachelle Jaques - Fitness - In the small room, locked with a door code #Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture - When you start walking under water for the first time, there will be a damaged bathysphere to your left with two corpses - the diary is on one of the corpses Atlantic Express #Eleanor Lamb - Mr. Tape Recorder #Gil Alexander - Improving on Suchong's Work #Brigid Tenenbaum - The Situation #Sofia Lamb - Know the Beast #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Reality #Mark Meltzer - What Happened to the People? #Prentice Mill - Just a Fad #Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Rattles Ryan Amusements #Nina Carnegie - Deterioration #Eleanor Lamb - Eat Dog #Mark Meltzer - "Child" and Guardian #Augustus Sinclair - Wooden Nickels #Grace Holloway - Disappeared #Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip #Andrew Ryan - Efficacy #Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair #Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body #Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution #Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan #Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 #Sofia Lamb - Rapture is Deliverance #Silas Bantam - Cutting Corners #Gil Alexander - A Father's Love #Nina Carnegie - Volunteer #Carlson Fiddle - The Old Sheepdog #Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Progress #Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb Pauper's Drop #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Religious Rights #Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks #Tobias Riefes - Clinic Code at the Fishbowl #Prentice Mill - The End of the Line #Rock Flanagan P.I. - Camera in Hock #Sofia Lamb - Arrangements #Sofia Lamb - Therapy with Grace 1 #Mark Meltzer - Blood and Lamb #Jackie Rodkins - Sunday Services #Andrew Ryan - Pauper's Drop #Stanley Poole - Mole #Grace Holloway - Closing the Limbo Room #Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb #Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going #Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly #Elliot Nelson - What a Snap #Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism #Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? #Leo Hartwig - Field Trial #1 #Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb Siren Alley #Father Wales - A Silent God #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales #Father Wales - Lamb's Salvation #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment #Gil Alexander - The Rumbler #Eleanor Lamb - Misbehaving #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation #Sofia Lamb - The Requirements of Utopia #Gil Alexander - The Pair Bond Mechanism #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor #Father Wales - Guidance of Lamb #Sofia Lamb - Shackled to the Great Chain #Sofia Lamb - Therapy With Grace 2 #Father Wales - The Creed of the Faithful Dionysus Park #Stanley Poole - Patronage #Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea of Art #Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness #Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self #Frank Fontaine - Falling Into Place #Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together #Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker #Gil Alexander - A Secular Saint #Sofia Lamb - A Spy #Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System #Stanley Poole - A Plan Fontaine Futuristics #Andrew Ryan - Alone at Last #Gil Alexander - Agnus Dei #Sofia Lamb - Means of Control #Eleanor Lamb - Life After Sisterhood #Gil Alexander - Source of Volunteers #Sofia Lamb - A New Cognitive Model #Frank Fontaine - Goodbye to Fontaine #Gil Alexander - Prototype #Gil Alexander - Abort the Experiment #Gil Alexander - Solving for X #Sofia Lamb - Gil's Place in the Plan #Sofia Lamb - Meltzer's Choice #Gil Alexander - Outlived Usefulness Cult of Rapture #Andrew Ryan - Sinclair Solutions #Augustus Sinclair - Private Interests #Augustus Sinclair - Rise of the Underdog #Augustus Sinclair - Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits #Brigid Tenenbaum - Survivors #Carlson Fiddle - Journey to the Surface #Davis Pittman - Welcome to the Funhouse #Dr. James Hollcroft - Gene Gin Jingle #Dr. James Hollcroft - A Capitalist’s Best Friend #Jean-Paul Beauregard - Breaking My Silence #Julianne Corona - Too Dumb to Die #Gil Alexander - Alpha Series #Gil Alexander - Not Nigh Enough #Gloria Parson - Not Your Daddy #Mark Meltzer - The Ends of the Earth #Sgt Earl Manley - Changes #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb I #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb II #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb III #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb IV #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb V #Simon Wales - Path of the Lamb #Sofia Lamb - Ryan Amusements #Stanley Poole - House of Cards #Tommy Hanrahan - Scout Plasmid fr:Enregistrements audio de BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Audio Diaries